The present invention relates to vacuum ice conveyance systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated sanitizing system whereby a vacuum pneumatic ice conveyance system may be efficiently and effectively sanitized on a periodic basis.
As shown in the exemplary embodiment of FIG. 1, vacuum ice conveyance systems 30 have been developed for the automated conveyance of ice cubes, wedges, chunks, pieces and the like 31 from an ice source 50 to one or more ice receptors 40. As described in PCT International publication No. WO 00/08396 published Feb. 17, 2000, which by this reference is incorporated herein as though now set forth in its entirety, such vacuum ice conveyance systems 30 generally comprise a vacuum source 35 for entraining ice cubes 31 through an ice conduit 32.
As shown in FIG. 1, a vacuum pump 36, or substantially equivalent source of negative pressure, draws a flow of air through an air inlet 33 at the ice source 50, into the ice conduit 32 and through a vacuum line 37 interposed in fluid communication between the fluid conduit 32 and the vacuum pump 36. The excess air drawn through the system 30 may then be exhausted through a provided vent 38. The produced air flow 46 causes the ice cubes 31 to be drawn from the ice source 50 and into the ice conduit 32, thereby establishing an ice flow 45 through the ice conduit 32. As shown in the figure, the vacuum line 37 is arranged with the ice conduit 32 just upstream from the ice receptors 40 such that the momentum of the ice flow 45 causes the ice cubes 31 to flow past the vacuum line 37 and into a provided conduit extension 39 connecting the ice conduit 32 to the desired ice receptor 40.
As described in PCT International publication No. WO 00/08396, exemplary ice receptors 40 may comprise an ice dispenser 41, an ice and beverage dispenser, an ice accumulator 42, an air lock device 43 with air inlet 44 for further automated conveyance of the ice cubes 31 or any substantial equivalent thereof. As also described in the PCT International publication, a microbial filter 34 may be provided at the air inlet 33 to the ice source 50 and/or the air inlet 44 to an implemented air lock device 43 for minimizing the introduction of airborne microbial contaminants.
Unfortunately, the implementation of such filters 34 is generally insufficient for maintaining the internal cleanliness of the vacuum ice conveyance system 30. As a result, it is necessary to chemically sanitize the vacuum ice conveyance system 30 on a periodic basis. In the past, this has required the manual introduction of cleansing solutions to the vacuum ice conveyance system 30, which has required significant labor investment and down time for the system 30. It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method by which such a vacuum ice conveyance system 30 may be efficiently and effectively sanitized without unnecessary disruption of the system""s operation and/or additional labor investment.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the present inventionxe2x80x94an automated sanitizing system for a vacuum ice conveyance systemxe2x80x94generally comprises a source of sanitizing solution, a source of solid media, a chamber for association of the sanitizing solution with the solid media and an outlet from the chamber for introduction of the association of solution and media into a vacuum ice conveyance system. Preferably the solid media comprises ice produced by an ice maker and deposited into an ice hopper, which serves as both the chamber for association of the solution with the ice and as the point of introduction to the vacuum ice conveyance system of the association. The sanitizing solution is preferably produced at the ice hopper by mixing a concentrated sanitizing agent with water, whereafter the solution is sprayed over a harvest of ice as the ice is dropped into the hopper for conveyance through the vacuum ice conveyance system. The system is also adapted to associate clean water with the ice for rinsing from the conveyance system of the sanitizing agent.
Finally, many other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the relevant arts, especially in light of the foregoing discussions and the following drawings, exemplary detailed description and appended claims.